yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 091
Clash at Crash Town, Part 1, known as "Tag Duel: Kiryu & Yusei VS Lotten" in the Japanese version, is the ninety-first episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Crashtown has come under control of Lotten and now that there is no one to oppose him, has become subject to his will. However, that is when Yusei Fudo and Kalin Kessler arrive. Kalin declares to Lotten, "Let me show you how the Grim Reaper lives his life." The duel has begun with Yusei & Kalin against Lotten with the fate of the town hanging in the balance. Featured Duels Yusei and Kalin vs. Lotten NOTE: It's a 2 vs 1 duel. Lotten starts the duel with 10 cards in his hand instead of 5. '''Lotten's turn' Lotten Normal Summons "Gatling Ogre" (ATK: 800), he then places 5 cards face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and then activates the effect of "Gatling Ogre" sending all the cards in his Spell & Trap Card Zone to the Graveyard to inflict 800 damage to Kalin for each of them (Kalin: 0 Life Points). Kalin activates the effect of "Infernity Zero" in his hand which allows him to discard all cards in his hand to Special Summon it (DEF: 0) and prevent him from losing despite his Life Points being 0. Lotten places another 5 cards face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and sends 1 of them to the Graveyard to activate the effect of "Gatling Ogre" but Kalin removes "Infernity Death Gunman" in his Graveyard from play to activate its effect. He will draw 1 card, but not before having Lotten choose 1 of Infernity Death Gunner's options: to forfeit the effect of Gatling Ogre entirely this turn or to continue using it. If he chooses the second option and the drawn card is a Monster, he takes Effect Damage equal to the amount he inflicted to Kalin. However, if it's something other than a monster, the effect proceeds as normal. He chooses the first option and the damage inflicted by "Gatling Ogre" becomes 0. Lotten ends his turn. Kalin's turn Kalin places 1 card face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Yusei's turn Yusei Normal Summons "Justice Bringer" (ATK: 1700) and is about to shift Effect Veiler to the center of his hand, but Lotten activates "Pinpoint Shot" which allows him to force Yusei to discard a card of Lotten's choice in his hand (Lotten obviously chose "Effect Veiler"). Yusei places 1 card face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Lotten's turn Lotten switches "Gatling Ogre" to Defense Position (DEF: 800) and equips it with "Double Arms" which doubles the Effect Damage each time it uses its effect. He then activates the effect of "Gatling Ogre" sending 1 card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone to the Graveyard to inflict 1600 damage to Kalin, but Kalin activates "Dodge Roll" which allows Kalin to reduce the Effect Damage from 1 monster to 0. Lotten then sends another card to the Graveyard to inflict the damage a second time, but Yusei activates "Half Shield" which cuts the damage in half; thus, only 1 Death Counter is placed on Infernity Zero instead of 3. Lotten ends his turn. Kalin's turn Kalin draws "Infernity Archfiend" and uses its effect to Special Summon it (ATK: 1800) and activates its effect allowing him to add "Infernity Mirage" from his deck to his hand. Kalin then Normal Summons "Infernity Mirage" and tributes it to Special Summon "Infernity Beetle" (ATK: 1200) and "Infernity Beast" (ATK: 1600) from his Graveyard. Kalin then activates the effect of "Infernity Beetle", allowing him to Tribute it to Special Summon 2 more "Infernity Beetles" from his deck (ATK: 1200). Kalin attacks "Gatling Ogre" with "Infernity Beetle", but Lotten activates "Backattack Ambush" which allows him to negate the attack and summon 4 "Ambush Tokens" (DEF: 100) and when an "Ambush Token" is destroyed/offered as Tribute Kalin loses 500 Life Points a piece. Yusei activates the effect of "Justice Bringer" which allows him to negate the effects of all Special Summoned Monsters for 1 turn. :Continued next episode... Differences in Adaptations * Gatling Ogre's gun turret smoking is cut * A laser sound is added as well as a blue ring around the hole that's put through the Effect Veiler card from Lawton's Pinpoint Shot * Yusei's flashback of his duel with Kalin is cut * Yusei's flashback of him using the effect of Effect Veiler during his Turbo Duel with Lawton is cut *The shots fired by Gatling Ogre (& the sounds they produce) are edited to resemble laser blasts in the English dub. However, the bullet shells are still visible being loaded & deflected by Kalin's Dodge Roll trap card. *Scenes of Infernity Doom Slinger pointing a gun at Lawton's head are edited out in the English dub. *In the original version, Kalin did not say that he "would've been here sooner, but the traffic here was terrible." *In the dub, Barbara hooks a whip around a duelist's waist. In the japanese version she hooks it around his neck. (Interestingly, though, the duelist is still seen grabbing at his neck.) *In the dub, the scene where Lotton hooks a whip around Yusei's neck is cut out. However, When Yusei stood up the whip was still seen around his neck. *In the dub, The boards that the workers were putting over the Crash Town sign were blank. In the japanese version,they said Lotton Town. *In the dub, the song that Kalin played on his harmonica was different then the one in the japanese version. Mistakes *The English dub mistakenly refers to Effect Veiler as a Trap card. *In the English version, when Kalin uses "Infernity Doom Slinger's" effect, he mistakenly says that if he drew a monster it would deal 4800 points of damage to Lawton, but that it would deal only 4000 points of damage to himself if he drew a Spell or a Trap. Lawton also should have received 4000 points of damage, not 4800, if Kalin had drawn a monster. *In the German version, any shots of Gatling Ogre loading bullets or firing is cut *The effect of adding an additional clip to Gatling Ogre is cut in the German adaptation *Yusei sends "Effect Veiler" to the Graveyard face-down, when cards are supposed to be sent to the Graveyard face-up.